As there are an increasing number of traffic vehicles, there are increasingly serious traffic jams in our city, and if the increasingly serious traffic jams in our city are addressed simply by expanding the roads, and traditionally managing and controlling the roads through signaling, then the cost will be high, and also there will be a limited effect of alleviating the traffic jams, and improving the efficiency of traffic transportation, so the increasingly serious traffic jams in our city can not be addressed effectively. Moreover traffic flows, and other traffic information of respective traffic crossings are not periodical and independent of each other, but somewhat associated with each other, so it will be crucial to address effectively the increasingly serious traffic jams in our city by improving the level of controlling the traffic through the existing road facilities taking into account the association between the respective adjacent traffic crossings.
Referring to FIG. 1, an intelligent traffic cloud control system includes a central system and a plurality of control servers, and in the intelligent traffic cloud control system, the control servers are responsible for acquiring field real-time information of respective crossings, and transmitting the acquired field real-time information to the central system, and the central system performs calculation, control, and other functions, thus resulting in a considerable workload of, and a heavy burden on the central system; and after the central system performs calculation on the field real-time information, the central system further transits the processed control information to the respective control server, thus prolonging the transmission of the data, so that suddenly occurring conditions at the respective crossings cannot be handled effectively in a real-time manner.
As can be apparent, in the prior art, the control servers can not perform calculation, control, etc., on the field real-time information, and all of these functions have to be performed by the central system, thus resulting in a considerable workload of, and a heavy burden on the central system, and also a poor effect of coordinated control among the respective control servers.
In view of this, it is desirable to devise a novel method for coordinated control in an intelligent traffic cloud control system so as to address the drawbacks above.